


Such a Show-Off

by LilithPhantasterei



Series: Hot Stuff (You know Sirius and Hermione and a few wandering thoughts) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Comfort, Crying, Dom Sirius Black, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gentle Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Overstimulation, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Sex Toys, Sirius Black Lives, Sub Hermione Granger, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithPhantasterei/pseuds/LilithPhantasterei
Summary: Hermione needs something harder tonight, so Sirius knows just what to do and she's never been one to hide her skills. Afterall a know-it-all is also always a bit of a show‐off.This can definitely be read on it's own! (even if it's part of a series)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Series: Hot Stuff (You know Sirius and Hermione and a few wandering thoughts) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142162
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Such a Show-Off

Sometimes compromises didn't fucking cut it. Neither did firewhisky. At least not today. Hermione slammed the bottle down on her kitchen counter. She hadn't taken more than a few swigs knowing it wouldn't calm her down. Working at the Ministry was frustrating at at the best of times. Especially as an ambitious muggleborn eager to make a difference. She had worked months on the new werewolf legislation. She'd consulted experts, found safe places for werewolves to transform, in case they had no place of their own and even recruited a handful of potioneers who could brew wolfsbane for a reasonable price. And all she had asked for had been to abolish the werewolf registry.

The Wizengamot had dismissed her proposal after less than ten minutes. If it hadn't been for Minister Shakelbolt she wouldn't even have gotten her _compromise_. Now at least only employees of the Ministry had access to the collected data.

She needed something to ground her now or she'd blow up and quit her job. She hurried over to the floo, grabbed some floo powder and stepped in, a second later she stepped out of the fireplace at Grimmauld Place. 'Sirius are you here?' She strode through the library and ripped open the door running straight into Sirius chest.

'Hey Hermione wha-' She shoved at his chest until his back hit the wall on the opposite side of the corridor and claimed his lips. She nipped his bottom lip, shoving her tongue in his mouth when he opened it in a moan. She buried her hands in his hair and pulled, moaning his name. They had to break the kiss for air and Hermione went to kiss along Sirius jawline and down his neck. Sirius ran his hands up and down her arms catching his breath.

'Not that I don't like you appearing in my house and pinning me to the wall and everything, 'cause I have to admit this is really bloody hot, but what's going on?'

'I don't want to talk about it.'

Sirius stayed silent for a few minutes not allowing her to kiss him again, just rubbing her arms 'Then what do you want to do?'

Hermione closed her eyes and leaned against his chest 'Something new. Something hard.' Something that'll overwhelm me and shut my fucking mind up. Though she doesn't say that part out loud.

He hesitates again 'There's something I wanted to try for a while. But I'm nor sure if it's such a good idea when you're so... agitated. It's nothing we ever talked about.'

'I trust you. Let's try it.'

'Wait I'm not just gonna do this with you. It wouldn't work anyway, this needs a little preparation.'

So Sirius insisted they sit down at the kitchen table and that she drank a vial of sober up potion, just to be sure, before he finally explained what he wanted to do. Hermione hesitated. This wasn't anything she'd ever dreamed of doing, well at least not while she was in control of her own thoughts. Was she really ready for this? But what she said was true, she did trust Sirius he wouldn't push her too far and she needed something like that today. And if she got too nervous she could always back out, no harm done.

She took a shower to calm down a little more and because she wanted to look and smell nice, she paid extra attention to her hair. Maybe her nerves were a tad worse than she'd let on. When she got out she found a beautiful set of underwear Sirius had laid out for her. Red and gold. Of course. What else. Sirius used the Gryffindor colours as often as possible. She sometimes wondered whether Sirius liked her so much because she was muggleborn and that would make his mother turn over in her grave. The fabric felt soft and comfortable on her skin though.

Feeling refreshed and dressed in nothing but knickers and bra she tip-toed back to the library. The dark-haired Wizard sat in one of the armchairs, she let her gaze wander around the room, Sirius had moved the furniture a bit. The sofa and the table were pushed to the side to make room for the two armchairs that were facing each other with enough space between them to walk through even when both of them were occupied. Hermione looked back to Sirius. He was fidgeting with a seemingly untouched tumbler of firewhiskey. His other hand drumming on his knee and then hastily lifting to run through his hair, fingers shaking a little.

'Hey Sirius.' his head snapped up and a smile tucked on his lips his eyes wandering up and down her body. The tension left his shoulders and his hand relaxed on his knee.

'Hey kitten. Are you still feeling alright with this?' He stretched out his hand for her. She walked up to his side and took his hand in hers.

'Yes, I'm fine. I just wanted to ask what you want me to wear. Besides this lingerie that is.'

His smile turned wicked 'You won't need anything else. It'll come off sooner rather than later anyway.'

Hermione flushed 'Oh.' Her throat became dry.

Sirius shook his head and raised his wand, summoning her morning robe from his bedroom 'No. Sorry. Wear this if it makes you more comfortable.'

She beamed and slipped into the morning robe. He drew her in his lap and intertwined their fingers, drawing small circles on the back of her hand. The doorbell interrupted their cuddling 'If at anytime you need a break or if you need to stop, we'll stop immediately. Understood?' She nodded. 'Then go and open the door.'

The young witch took a deep breath and made her way to the door. She hesitated a moment looking at the heavy oak door. Gathering all her Gryffindor courage she gripped the handle and swung the door open with one swift motion. 

'Hello Remus.'

Her former professor stood in the doorway, a mild smile on his face, hands in the pockets of his cardigan. 'Hello Hermione. How are you doing?'

'Good. Great. Come in, Sirius is upstairs in the library.' She turned around and lead the way gripping the handrail to hide the tremble of her hands.

'Hermione wait a second.' She looked over her shoulder, Remus still stood at the landing, hesitating, his eyes showing concern 'Are you really alright with me being here?'

A surge of protectiveness overcame her 'Sirius would've never invited you if I didn't want to do this.' She huffed indignantly.

Remus raised his hands in defence 'I didn't mean to suggest anything else. You just seem nervous.' She let out a breath and chuckled a bit. 

'Right. Sorry, I am a bit nervous.' She admitted. This wouldn't work if she wasn't honest.

'That's understandable.' They continued to the library in silence. Sirius greeted his friend and pushed a tumbler of firewhiskey in his hand making the werewolf sit down in the armchair opposite of the one Sirius had occupied until seconds before. Hermione stood silently at Sirius' side watching the two men somewhat apprehensively. When they had talked about this Sirius had told her that he'd like to invite Remus over to exhibit her a bit. She didn't know what exactly he'd do. 

Sirius ripped her out of her musings, stepping behind her and positioning them between the two armchairs, facing Remus. He held her close with his hands on her hips and kissed her temple. She leaned into his touch her breathing slowing until his hand found the sash of her morning gown, untying it. He kissed her temple again and then her jaw right below her ear before reaching for the collar, pulling the gown off and letting it fall to the floor. Squeezing her shoulders he stepped back and sat down in the armchair behind her. She shivered at the loss of contact.

There was a moment of silence as she shifted from leg to leg her gaze flitting from her former proffesor to the bookshelf behind him. She jumped a bit at Sirius deep voice 'Take your bra off kitten.' She lowered her eyes and reached back for her bra clasp not hesitating before she pushed the straps off her shoulders and the bra joined her robe on the floor. Hermione knew Sirius didn't like it when she hid herself, so she straightened her back and looked up looking directly in to Remus' eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile calming her nerves a bit.

Sirius' voice made her relax even more 'That's it love. You're doing so well. Now take your knickers off.' She reckoned that was coming and had mentally prepared herself. The young witch hooked her thumbs into the sides of her knickers, sliding them down her thighs and letting them drop the rest of the way. She stood there completely naked, holding her breath and waiting.

Remus gaze was travelling up and down her body. Hermione fought down her self-consicousness. Sirius liked her body, so what did it matter that Remus eyes were travelling over every scar, seeing every imperfection? Well, as nice as that thought was, in reality her heart beat a mile a minute. 

'She's very pretty. At least from what I can see.' the corners of Remus mouth twitched as he addressed Sirius, talking right over Hermione.

_From what he could see?_

She heard Sirius chuckle behind her 'Come here love. Sit in my lap.' She turned around taking the two steps to the Animagus and sitting sideways across his legs. Sirius chest rumbled again with laughter 'Nice try love. But that's not what I meant.' He placed a hand on each of her thighs, searching her eyes for any signs of fear. Apparently satisfied he turned her in his lap so that she was facing Remus again and her back was pressed against his chest. He kissed her temple and squeezed her thighs before pulling each of her legs over his. He was already sitting in a relaxed sprawl, his legs spread. Her right leg was hooked over his right thigh and her left leg over his left thigh, leaving her spread wide open. 

She felt a breath of fresh air hitting her pussy, her lips also spread, displaying her wet cunt. Her breathing became shallow, a tingle running from her core down her legs and up to her head.

'I can't decide what's prettier, her pussy or those flushed cheeks.' She whimpered at Remus' dirty words 'It's probably her pussy though. l can see her dripping and clenching from over here. She's absolutely beautiful Sirius.' 

The wizard behind her ran his hands up and down the outsides of her thighs, calming and soothing. Hermione pressed her back tightly against him, longing for contact.

'Oh and you didn't even see her orgasm yet. She looks a vision.' Hermione's eyes snapped open. _Yet?_ Surely he wasn't going to...

'I'd love to see that.'

His hands slid to the inside of her thighs, running up and down making her twitch and moan. And then he finally touched her folds tracing them with feather light touches. Hermione gasped und dug her fingers into Sirius thighs closing her eyes. He licked her neck and nibbled her earlobe. She could stay like this forever, or at least die from bliss. And he hadn't even touched her clit or hole yet. His fingers stilled.

'I know it feels good, but you need to keep your eyes open kitten. You're being terribly rude to our guest, not looking at him at all.' She snapped her eyes open.

'Sorry Sirius.' She breathed trying to push down the hot feeling of humiliation that ran through her.

'It's alright love. You're doing really well so far.' He rewarded her with a stroke over her clit that had her keen. She struggled to keep her eyes open. His fingers ran up and down from her clit to her opening making her tighten every time he brushed over it.

Hermione moaned but made sure to keep her gaze on Remus. Her former Professor's eyes darkened and he cleared his throat. Just then Sirius' finger pushed inside her and she cried out. 

A few strokes had her on edge the heel of his hand massaging her clit. 

'I'm so close Sirius. May I come?'

'I'm sure you can do better than that kitten.' 

She writhed a bit. She didn't want to beg in front of Remus. But Sirius had increased the pace of his strokes und she didn't want to disobey Sirius by coming without permission either.

'Please Sirius. Please make me come. You make me feel so good I don't know if I can hold back much longer. Please I need it.' she was panting by now and her thighs shook from the tension of holding back.

'That's it kitten. Just what I wanted to hear. Let go now.' He put more pressure on her clit and just like that she was a goner. He kept stroking her, guiding her through her climax. Her walls clenched around his finger and the rest of her muscles relaxed until she was jelly in his lap. 

When she could think straight again she turned her head back to him showering his throat with kisses 'Thank you.'

The hand that wasn't softly playing with her folds went up to pet her hair 'My pleasure.' he turned to Remus and grinned 'And? Did I promise too much?'

'You were right. She looked stunning.' his eyes had a mischievous sparkle 'But can you make her come again, right now? Can she do multiple orgasms?' 

_Bloody maurauder._

'Of course.' Sirius sounded indignant 'Let's show him kitten.'

His fingers spread her labia and started to circle her still sensitive clit.

'Fuck.' She moaned.

Remus raised his eyebrows before addressing Sirius 'You allow her to curse when you play?'

'Merlin yes. I fucking love it.' Sirius kissed her cheek 'You were always too strict Moony.'

Hermione took deep breaths and tried to stop bucking her hips.

'Oh and you don't have to ask for coming anymore, pet.' Sirius laughed 'You'll probably beg me to stop before we're done.' He sunk two fingers into her cunt coaxing a yelp from her. He pumped them slowly and scissored them, stretching her thight walls.

Hermione rocked her hips as much as she could in this position. A sharp slap on her thigh made her freeze.

'Don't move.' Sirius rubbed the stinging flesh 'If you need anything ask for it, but don't move unless I tell you to.'

'I'm sorry. It won't happen again.' Her cheeks burned with shame and she forced herself to relax on his fingers, anticipating what would come next.

'You knew about this rule, we already talked about it.' He was still stroking her thigh, but he had stopped pumping into her pussy, two fingers buried deep inside her. Her mind wandered as to how he might punish her. Her breathing hitched, she wasn't sure if she was ready to be spanked with somebody watching her. Being fingered was already streching it.

She felt a third finger nudging her entrance. Sirius nuzzled her throat 'Now keep still.' He swiftly pushed his finger in burying them deep inside her. Talk about streching it. She whimpered but didn't move her hips. Her cunt spasmed around his fingers, fighting the intrusion.

Hermione knew it would feel good if he'd just move his fingers. But he kept his hand stock-still, leaving her to try and adjust without moving. She let out another pained whine.

'Shh kitten, it's alright. I know it hurts a little bit, but I also know you can take it.' Hermione couldn't deny that she loved it whenever Sirius told her that she could do something, that she was capable. It didn't matter wether he was talking about a new work project or a new sex-toy. She controlled her breathing and relaxed a bit against Sirius. The sting in her sex wasn't all that unpleasant.

'There you go,' Sirius said 'Just relax.' And with that he started moving his fingers again and Hermione yelped. The pain faded and she moaned at the wet smacking sounds in her cunt made. The young witch stiffened, if she could hear them, so could Remus. She looked at him, eyes wide.

He seemed to know what she was thinking 'It does sound a bit obscene. But that's what makes it so lovely.'

A coil formed in her stomach, hot and tight and sinking deeper. It made her breaths short and puffy and her cunt and thighs clenched tightly.

Sirius had told her she didn't need to ask for permission anymore but it felt right 'Sirius I'm close. May I come? Please, please make me.' His fingers sped up and his free hand went to caress her breast.

'I love hearing you beg for it kitten. Come for me.' The coil, now in her abdomen, snapped. She let out a cry and buried her face at Sirius neck. Euphoria washed over her and cleared her mind. Sirius fingers guided her through her high but didn't cease their carresses when she finished. His touches became irritating on her oversensitive clit.

Hermione was already feeling sore and the pleasure quickly turned into discomfort and pain. 'It hurts. It's just so much.' She whispered. Her muscles were already twitching around his fingers again.

Sirius turned her head a bit more to face him and placed a chaste kiss on her lips 'That's the point love. It's called overstimulation. I'll make you come once more and then you can rest. Okay?'

Hermione looked at him, eyes wide and teary, another whimper leaving her throat and nodded.

Sirius's hand went from her breast to wrap around her chest and hold her close. Hermione's third orgasm within the last fifteen minutes ripped through her. It took her with a sob, tears pooling from her eyes. Sirius gingerly eased his fingers out of her.

'You did so well.' He murmured in her ear and looked up at Remus 'Didn't she?'

The werewolf nodded 'That was really nice.'

 _Nice?_ Sirius wanted to show her off and the other Marauder thought it was _nice?_ That wouldn't do. Sirius wanted to impress him. So they would be fucking impressing. And Sirius would be bloody proud.

'I can take more. Please.' She looked at Sirius sniffling a bit.

'Are you sure love?' He asked.

Hermione nodded.

'Then lean back a bit.' He caressed the insides of her thighs. 'The next ones will be o er really quick. Don't worry kitten.'

She leaned back into his chest and tried to concentrate on her breathing. She squirmed a bit when something hard and thin pushed inside of her. That definitely wasn't Sirius' fingers. Then suddenly it started vibrating and buzzing inside of her. Hermione yelped, all of her nerve endings stimulated at once. Sirius's hand on her abdomen kept her still, even though every cell in her body told her to pull away, that this was too much.

Slowly she looked down to see what was happening between her thighs. It wasn't the whirlwind of feelings that made her climax. In the end it was the sight of Sirius's wand, shiny and slicked, gliding in and out of her pussy that threw her over the edge. She shook and sobbed, biting her lip and tightly holding onto Sirius's thighs.

'Just one more,' Sirius said 'I'm so proud of you. You're taking this so well. Just one more, I promise.'

She couldn't answer through her sobs so she nodded her head.

The steady buzzing of Sirius's wand together with his gentle stroking of her clit forced her into another painful high. It was as if she lost control over her muscles, spasms running through her and cold sweat dropping from her forehead. Sirius slowly withdrew his wand and let it drop.

'You did it love. You were great.' He kissed her head and closed his legs bringing hers with them.

'Such a show-off,' Remus said 'Do you _practice_ often?'

Sirius laughed at that and Hermione's lips twitched upwards.

'No she's a natural talent.' Sirius sounded smug, Hermione's chest swelled with pride 'But I still think today was a bit much, don't you kitten?' The witch in his arms didn't answer, she was tired and her body throbbed.

Sirius shifted her so he could get up, holding her bridal style. He carried her to his bedroom, motioning for Remus to follow them. He deposited the girl on his bed and kissed her forehead 'I'll be right back. Remus'll wait with you. Just a second.' Before Hermione could protest he slipped out the door. She whimpered and shifted around, uncomfortable, cold and definitely not happy that Sirius had left.

'I heard what happened at the Ministry today.' Remus sat on the side of the bed. Great. Just what she needed. Discussing the failures of her career with her former professor. Naked.

'Yeah.' She croaked. What else was she supposed to say?

'I just meant to say...' Remus shifted and cleared his throat 'It won't always be like this. Your proposal was good. The wizards in the Wizengamot are just old and stubborn and cling to the last bit of superiority they can. It makes them traditional at best and sexist, prejudiced and intolerant at worst. But they can't keep their seats forever. There's an entire new generation of witches and wizards about to take over. The ones who fought both our wars, and they will listen. You're only at the beginning of your career, there'll be many opportunities for you to change things.'

She desperately hoped he was right.

'Maybe you don't even have to wait for that.' Came a deep voice from the doorway 'Once you're Minister of Magic you can give those gits a piece of your mind.' Sirius put the bowl, towels and washing cloth he brought, on the nightstand 'I can't wait for you to boss around pureblood society.' He chuckled.

He took an ice-cube from the bowl and went to kneel between her legs. 'Can you put your hands next to your head, love?' He caressed her thigh.

Hermione looked at him, not sure what he was planning but still did as he told her. Sirius nodded at Remus and the werewolf grabbed her wrists and gently held them down on the bed.

'This'll sting at first, but it helps. I promise.' Sirius explained. Hermione wriggled a bit and bit her lip. The dark-haired wizard hovered over her body, watching her face carefully as he brought the ice cube to her folds.

Hermione cried out and tried to close her legs, but couldn't with Sirius between them. He rubbed the ice up and down, circling her clit. She struggled in Remus's grip but then the ice numbed the soreness she felt and calmed her down. The pain in her pussy subsided to a slight throbbing.

And then Sirius pushed the ice-cube inside. Hermione flinched, her muscles clenching on instinct and trying to push the ice cube out. But Sirius's fingers pressed to her hole and held it in place.

'You're alright.' He soothed 'We'll let it melt inside, you won't even feel it much longer.'

When she relaxed Remus let go of her hands and stood up 'I guess I'd better leave the two of you to it then.' Hermione nodded. She had enjoyed the thrill of being watched, but Sirius taking care of her felt too private.

'Thank you for having me over. It's been a lovely evening.' He and Sirius said their good-byes and soon they were alone. Sirius took the washing cloth, cleaning the sweat from Hermione's skin, gingerly dapping between her thighs. Satisfied he went to towel her dry before undressing and slipping under the covers with her, drawing Hermione on top of him, her legs slightly eased apart careful to avoid any pressure.

'I never knew there were spells like that.' She didn't look up from where she was playing with his chest hair. Not even when his chest rumbled with laughter.

'There's a spell that turns book into mice. Not every object. Not even every object of the same size. No, just books. So yeah, there are a few sex spells. They're not taught at Hogwarts, so no you probably haven't heard of them.'

Her mind wandered to the endless possibilities of sex magic when Sirius's voice drew her out of her thoughts 'I meant what I said though. About you becoming Minister of Magic. It won't be long now.'

**Author's Note:**

> So writing "I'd rather feel" was too much fun to just let those two off the hook. I've now decided to just let them try out a few kinks. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed fantasising about it.


End file.
